


old promises, new blessings

by desolateskies



Series: widojest week 2020 [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi, aka an excuse for the liberties taken with campaign timelines and menagerie coast cultural practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolateskies/pseuds/desolateskies
Summary: Caleb had always liked the time he spent in Nicodranas. To a man who’d spent much of his life landlocked, there was something about the colorful streets and sea-salt air that made all of his problems seem further away.[prompt one: marion lavorre]
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Series: widojest week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819588
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68
Collections: Widojest Week 2020





	old promises, new blessings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlightpeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightpeach/gifts).



> welcome to widojest week with a poly twist! i hope you enjoy your stay.

Caleb had always liked the Nicodranas. To a man who’d spent much of his life landlocked, there was something about the colorful streets and sea-salt air that made all of his problems seem further away. 

As the Nein spent more time at the Chateau, he’d grown closer to the people who made their permanent home there. Too often, Caleb had found himself bumping into Bluud in the dead of night, and he could see why the minotaur had stayed in Marion’s employ for so long. Bluud was secretive and stoic, no trace of judgement in his eyes as he watched Caleb duck into Jester’s room and tumble into the too-soft bed between his partners. The Ruby of the Sea was particular about the kind of people she let near her daughter, and Caleb still had no idea whether or not he made the cut. 

The nightmares that’d plagued Fjord for weeks seemed to have abated once he’d found himself so close to the sea, and now Caleb was the one who ran himself ragged in his dreams and woke later than the rest of the party. 

By the time he blinked contentedly to consciousness, he could reliably find Fjord and Jester chatting softly over his head. Closeness was easy between the two of them, an effortless romance played out before Caleb in the soft morning light. He would pause a few moments, take stock of Jester’s gentle hand carding through his hair, of the way Fjord’s regrowing tusks caught the light when he smiled and murmured a fond “mornin’, Caleb.”

They always spent too much time like that, soaking up each other’s company in the most comfortable bed Caleb had ever had the pleasure of sharing. The rest of the party’s gentle ribbing about their relationship had died down after the first month or so, and before long, their collective lateness during the downtime between adventures had become routine. Even so, by the time they joined the rest of the Nein, breakfast was almost entirely gone. Then began the second half of their morning ritual. 

In Nicodranas, it went like this.

First, Beau could be persuaded to hand Caleb a slice or two of linty pocket bacon along with the hunk of bread she’d tucked away for him. Then, without fail, Caduceus would slide a plate of greens in front of Fjord while Nott teased that the vegetables would make him “grow big and strong”. Finally, Jester would take the opportunity to show off the dress she’d chosen for the day, flounce up to her mother, and ask for another fresh plate of food to be brought out.

Today, the mother-daughter conversation seemed to last a little longer than usual, the Common giving way to Infernal as Jester blushed lilac and glanced over at him. Caleb gave up on nodding along to Yasha and Beau’s discussion about early morning stretches and strengthening exercises, and went to give Jester a fortifying smile and thumbs up. He found Marion’s gaze instead.

The Ruby of the Sea was inscrutable as always, and despite all of his training, Caleb knew nothing for certain about her other than her love for her daughter. However, she did seem to take a liking to Fjord shortly after they met. Marion always kept an eye out for him, offering him a fanged grin whenever he turned on the charm, one that was leagues more genuine than her beauteous courtesan’s smile. 

Caleb wasn’t jealous, per say, not when he knew that Fjord was exactly the kind of handsome, debonair sailor that was always supposed to snap Jester up. Some more cynical part of him wondered if it was because Marion had an impeccable eye for people wearing masks; that she could see straight through Fjord’s bluster to the man who could always use the validation of a kind smile. If that was true...Caleb didn’t like to dwell on what she might have intuited about him.

He looked away, turning towards Nott to begin a joint shopping list for spell components. In the corner of his eye, he could see Jester make her way over to Fjord and whisper something in his ear that made him grin. Caleb, however, could still feel Marion’s steady eyes on the back of his neck.

* * *

As uneasy as Caleb was around large crowds, he felt safe at Fjord’s side while Jester, a few steps ahead, guided them animatedly through the streets of her hometown. Despite her cheery bravado, she was as much a tourist in Nicodranas as either of them were, and watching her saunter through these unfamiliar streets warmed Caleb as much as the shafts of sunlight that peeked between the low buildings. She tugged at Caleb’s hand as they caught sight of an arcane shop.

“Maybe they’ll have the stuff you’re looking for,” she declared with excitement, “you and Fjord should go in and check.”

“What about you?” Caleb asked, disguising his suspicion with politeness. Jester, already halfway down the street, turned quickly, a spring to her step.

“Mama gave me some extra money, so I’m going to go get...something nice,” she said, something mischievous in her radiant smile. It was unsurprising that she’d caught the attention of a god, even in a city as bright as Nicodranas. 

“I can go looking for components on my own time,” Caleb reassured her. He wasn’t sure what game Fjord and Jester were playing, but he intended to find out. “There’s no need for either of you to spend your afternoon looking through magic shops with me.”

Jester wiggled in place as she considered her next excuse, all frenetic energy, and Caleb was fondly reminded of the way Frumpkin shifted before pouncing at one of his dancing lights.

“But  _ Caleb _ what if you don’t have time to buy anything before we leave?” she asked. Her smile had twisted into an exaggerated pout that made Fjord let out a chuckle poorly disguised as a cough.

At Caleb’s disbelieving glance, she relented.

“ _ Fine _ ! Mama gave me this money to spend on a surprise for you, and it won’t be much of a surprise if you  _ see _ me buy it, you know?” 

“You wouldn’t go against Marion’s wishes, now would you?” Fjord asked, the smugness in that smooth drawl making Caleb shiver a little. He turned towards the warlock with a half-smile.

“I wasn’t aware you were on a first name basis with the Ruby of the Sea,” was all Caleb had to say. He could sense Jester’s eyebrows beginning to waggle without needing to turn towards her.

“ _ Don’t _ ,’ Fjord warned, something bashful and horrified in his tone. Jester laughed, skipping back towards them and mirthfully collapsing against Caleb’s chest as Fjord pulled a disgusted face. It made Caleb smile too.

“Oh my  _ god _ , Fjord are you schtooping the Ruby of the Sea?” Jester announced, loud enough that other people in the street began to look at the trio. The warlock looked mortified, a bright flush breaking his actor’s calm.

_ “ _ I can’t imagine why he would do that when he’s dating someone so beautiful,” Caleb said, playing along with a smile.

“And who would that be, Caleb?” Jester asked smugly, as if she’d beaten him at his own game. She spun in his arms until they were nose to nose, and Caleb’s breath caught in his chest at the way she grinned at him. 

“I don’t recall.” 

This time Jester’s giggle, like ocean breeze through a sea glass windchime, was pressed against his lips. 

“Hey,  _ hey _ , stop that right now!” Fjord demanded, and though he sounded authoritative enough, he couldn’t quite hide his grin. However, when Caleb pulled away to glance at him, he hastily schooled his expression into a disapproving one.

“Oh,  _ Fjord _ , we didn’t mean to make you jealous!” Jester said playfully as she made her way into the half-orc’s space to pepper him with kisses as well.

“I’m not  _ jealous _ . I just don’t wanna draw too much attention, that’s all!” Caleb and Jester exchanged identical looks of fond disbelief.

“ _ Right, _ ” she said, landing one more kiss on his jaw before he gently pushed her away.

“I don’t need to take this teasing from you! Go on.  _ Git! _ ” Fjord shooed, and Jester bounded down the street with another laugh.

Caleb opened his mouth to say something teasing, though he was quickly silenced by Fjord’s index finger on his lips.

“And not a  _ word _ out of you.” 

When Caleb stayed silent, Fjord seemed satisfied and made his way to the door.

“Jealous.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing,  _ schatz _ .”

* * *

The shopkeeper, a portly dwarven woman with gold braided into her hair and beard alike, introduced herself as Nela Sunmantle and gave them their space. From behind one of the shelves, Caleb took a moment to cast  _ Detect Magic _ .

None of the store’s contents caught him by surprise, and the strongest ping came from Nela herself. Abjuration magic lit the eye-catching finger chains that linked the delicate rings on her ring finger to the one on her pinky. 

“Do you think Jester would want new jewelry?” Caleb asked Fjord. The half-orc took a break from frowning at two slightly different feathers to give Caleb a puzzled look.

“You know that she always likes to look nice,” was all he said before carefully picking up the feathers as if weighing them against each other. Caleb considered the finger chains for a moment longer. To him, there was no stronger expression of care than the gifting of a magical item. He’d spent so long hoarding them for survival that it felt good to share them with his friends.

With Fjord in possession of the components they needed, Caleb approached Nela to inquire about her rings. However, rather than name a price or a vendor, Nela just made a pleased sound and held the delicate silver to the sun. For a second or two, she scrutinized the way it caught the light with a critical eye.

“ _ Enchanted _ , you say?” she mused, “well I’ll be. I didn’t know that, Mr.-?”

“Widogast. Caleb Widogast.”

“Well, Mr. Widogast, I’ll have to thank my partner when I get home tonight then.  _ Enchanted _ . I was  _ wondering  _ what they spent those three months’ wages on.”

“Do you know where I could buy something similar? I’m always on the market for- um...interesting magical items” 

“Caleb-” Fjord began, sounding a little mortified as Nela laughed.

“Not from around here, are you?” she said, and when Caleb shook his head, she continued, “these are...traditional expressions of devotion here on the coast. If you love someone, you give them finger chains that physically represent a certain promise. This particular pattern is a vow of romantic love, a promise to care for the body and mind.” Here she paused to gesture to her ring finger then her pinky.

“That’s an...interesting tradition,” Caleb said politely, swallowing his mortification. Fortunately, Nela didn’t seem to notice.

“Well, I’m glad someone told you about them before your handsome friend got himself into an embarrassing misunderstanding,” she said, with a wink towards Fjord.

Caleb smiled sheepishly at his partner as he meticulously counted out the correct number of coins.

“Maybe it’s too early for promises of devotion,” Caleb murmured as they left the store.

Fjord gave him a long look, lip curled into a small half-smile. “I don’t think so. You're easy to care about.”

* * *

It was right after dinner that the Nein decided to return to the Xhorhaus. Marion had ordered pastries from Jester’s favorite bakery, and she was excited to bring Yeza pastries fresh from the coast. While the others went through their teary farewells and hasty packing, Caleb found himself with chalk and emerald dust on his fingers, losing himself in the careful arcane markings that would bring them home.

Halfway through the ritual, Jester called “Caleb, come here! I want Mama to see you wearing my gift!”

He jumped, smudging the delicate curve of the sigil he’d been marking. All frustration melted away as his head whipped towards Jester and she beamed at him while she waited for him to redo the sigil. 

“You’re learning patience, my little sapphire,” Marion commented wryly as Caleb made his way over to the two tieflings, hastily wiping particulates of glittering green onto the sides of his coat.

“I’ve  _ always _ been patient, mama!” Jester protested fondly, “the Traveler says that there’s always a right time to act, and that time is usually- okay, Caleb, hold out your hand!”

He obeyed, surprised to find two bands of sapphire-encrusted gold slipped over his ring and pinky fingers. They were linked by delicate lengths of chain.

“Do you like it?” she asked excitedly.

“Of course, Jester,” Caleb said, smiling softly, “your taste is impeccable as always.”

“The smith said that I could get it enchanted, but that would take an extra  _ day _ of work for them, and I didn’t know how long we’d be in Nicodranas for, and  _ anyway _ you know magic so I thought that you could just do it yourself! Or something!” she rambled, eyes fixed on the way the jewelry transformed his hand from a knobby mess of old injuries to something almost regal.

“Or something,” he agreed, and that hesitant smile had not yet left his face, “but where’s Fjord’s?”

“Oh, sailors aren’t allowed to wear finger chains until their captains do,and Fjord thinks that Vandren’s going to walk back into his life and smack him if he violates that rule,” she said, and as if on cue, Fjord looked up from where he was sorting through his pack to raise an eyebrow at the two of them. Jester laughed, a shot of sunshine in the darkness that was beginning to encroach on the Chateau. “But maybe he’ll change his mind once he sees how pretty you look with them!”

She bounced towards their partner, and Caleb smiled fondly at the pair as they began chatting animatedly. Then, he turned to go back to his teleportation circle, already running those familiar sigils through his head. The rings were a distracting presence, as if the vows embedded in the metal weighed down his very soul. The last people who’d vowed their devotion to him, their protection...they were now the very people who wanted him dead. Was he worth these promises when he could never be the hero Jester deserved? 

Marion’s sudden grip on his arm shook him out of his thoughts, and the sight of polished black nails against the ratty fabric of his coat made that wave of inadequacy surge. He was no doubt going to get a stern lecture about his intentions towards her daughter, about how she’d soon see how he didn’t deserve her. 

When he finally found the courage to look up into Marion’s face, all he saw was a soft smile.

“You’ll take care of her for me, won’t you?” and though he’d heard them before, those words had never been directed towards him.

“Always,” he replied, “but it’s more than that. We protect each other. We always have.”

Marion smiled. “Good. She grew up here, surrounded by love. I’m happy that she’s found a similar experience among your party.”

Then, light as the clinging silks she tended to wear, Marion glided away with preternatural grace to speak to her daughter for the few minutes they had left together. Caleb spent the next few minutes distracted by the sight of the rings on his fingers, dwelling in what it meant that he was wearing them, that Marion smiled and spoke to him so familiarly. He had to put extra effort into neaten the lines of that familiar spell.

The Nein filtered through the portal with the same disarray as usual, and as Caleb ducked through the arcane pathway, he distinctly heard a lilting voice bid him “goodbye, Caleb.”

He stumbled out the other side of the portal a split second before it snapped shut, and Fjord was the one to steady him. He had a hand looped through a strap of one of Caleb’s holsters, ready to take his weight should he need it. Jester on the other hand just chuckled at his clumsiness, taking the ringed hand and holding it to her chest. Her laugh reminded him of sunsets against faraway ocean, of air soaked with cinnamon sugar; and for a moment, Caleb was back in Nicodranas where nothing mattered but eating pastries and ingratiating himself to Marion Lavorre. 

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is dedicated to gabs because she's the one who gave me the serotonin to actually write and post it. truly an icon.


End file.
